Udhëzuesi i Sferave të Dragoit
Sferat e Dragoit të Tokës Këto janë Sferat e Dragoit origjinale të Tokës. Këto janë krijuar kur zoti Popo e pyeti Kamin (Perëndinë e Dritave), ti jepte jetë një modeli të dragoit të krijuar nga ai vetë. Mirpo ai i shtoi edhe Sferat duke bërë që njerëzve në tokë të iu jepte diçka për të punuar më drejtë dhe ato ishin të çmuara. Mirpo ato shpesh ishin përdorur gabim për gjëra të liga prandaj Kami ishte i njëmendje që të mos lejonte ekzistimin e këtyre Sferave të Dragoit derisa njerëz si Goku ia ndryshuan mendjen. :;1. Ato duhet mbledhur në të njëjtin vend. :;2. Duhet të dishë sesi ta thërrasësh Dragoin Hyjnor :;3. Pasi janë mbledhur mund të plotësojnë vetëm një dëshirë :;4. Pasi që e shpreh dëshirën Shenron do të zhduket :;5. Sferat do të kthehen në gur përreth, dhe do të shpërndahen përreth planetit. :;6. Shenlong nuk mund të plotësoj dëshirë që është për krijuesin e Sferave (Kamin) :;7. Nuk mund të plotësoj dëshirë nëse dikush tjetër e kundërshton dëshirën :;8. Nuk mund të ringjallë ata që kanë vdekur nga vdekja natyrore. :;9. Ti mund të ringjalesh sa të duash persona me një dëshirë. :;10. Shenron nuk mund të ringjallë një person që ka ringjallur më parë. Sferat e reja të Dragoit Pasi që Kami dhe Pikolo ribashkohen tek Cell Saga, Sferat e Dragoit bëhen të papërdorueshëm përderisa krijuesi i tyre nuk ka fuqi. Mirpo kur Goku shkon në Namekun e Ri për të marr një Perëndi të ri për Tokën, Dandanin, atij i jepen fuqitë e krijuesit të Sferave. Dragoi i Dandanit është identik me atë të Kamit sepse Dandani përdorë modelin e Dragoit të njëjtë që krijoj Zoti Popo, nga i cili del përsëri Shenlong origjinal. Atij i besohet që të plotësoj jo vetëm 1 dëshirë por 2, mirpo në mes të Cell dhe Buu Sagës fuqia i shtohet për të plotësuar 3 dëshira. Këto sfera janë identike me ato të Kamit. :;1. Duhet të mblidhen të shtatë sferat në të njejtin vend. :;2. Duhet të dishë sesi ta thërrasësh Dragoin Hyjnor :;3. Vetëm dy dëshira mund të plotësoj! :;4. Pasi që të shprehet dëshira Shenlong do të zhduket. :;5. Sferat e Dragoit do të kthehen në gur për një vit dhe do të shpërndahen përreth planetit :;6. Shenlong nuk mund të plotësoj dëshira për krijuesin e Sferave (Dandanin) :;7. Nuk mund të plotësoj dëshirë nëse dikush tjetër e kundërshton dëshirën. :;8. Nuk mund të ringjallë ata që kanë vdekur nga vdekja natyrore. :;9. Ti mund të ringjallesh sa njerëz të duash për dëshirë. :;10. Shenron nuk mund të ringjallë dike që është ringjallë më përpara. Sferat e Dragoit Namekian Këtë janë Sferat e Dragoit origjinale që kanë origjinë nga Planeti Namek. Ato janë krijuar nga Ëndërrat e Guru qëkur Porunga pretendon të bëhet “Zoti I Ëndërrave” në Namek. Sferat e Dragoit Namekian janë shumë më të mëdha se ato të Tokës dhe kanë dhe fuqi më të madhe. Për të njëjtat arsye edhe Porunga është më I madh se Shenlong. :;1. Të gjitha Sferat duhet mbledhur në një vend :;2 Pastaj thërret Dragoin Hyjnor "Takkarapto Popporunga Pupiritto Paro" :;3. Ke të drejtën e tre dëshirave :;4. Pasi që dëshira është bërë Porunga do të zhduket :;5. Ato do të kthehn në gur për 130 ditë dhe do shpërndahen përreth Namekut. :;6. Porunga nuk mund të plotësoj dëshira që kanë të bëjnë me krijuesi Guru :;7. Nuk mund të shprehin dëshirë nëse dikush e kundërshton atë. :;8. Nuk mund ta ringjallë dikë që ka vdekur nga vdekja natyrore :;9. Mund të ringjallesh vetëm një person për një dëshirë :;10. Porunga mund të ringjallë dikë me kohë të pakufishme. Sferat e Dragoit me Yje të Zi Edhe këto Sfera janë krijuar nga Kami mirpo kur ai është në formën e tij origjinale I bashkuar me Pikolon, qëkurse Kami ka qenë I fuqishëm ato janë krijuar duke bërë që të kenë një fuqi të mahnitëshme dhe mund të shprehësh me to çdo dëshirë. :;1. Duhet mbledhur të Shtatë Sferat :;2. Duhet ta thërrasësh Dragoin Hyjnor :;3. Ke të drejtën e shprehjes së 1 dëshire :;4. Pasi që të shprehet dëshira Shenlong do të zhduket :;5. Sferat nuk do të kthehen në gur por vetëm sa do të shpërndahen në Univers :;6. Shenlong mund të plotësoj çdo dëshirë. :;7. Një vit pasi që të jetë bërë dëshira planeti tek I cili është bërë dëshira e fundit do të eksplodoj. Radari I Dragoit Rardari është krijuar nga Bulma me qëllim ta lokalizoj vendodhjen e Sferave të Dragoit, qofshin duke lëvizur apo ndalur, në tokë apo ujë me një fjalë çdokund. Është një buton në majë të radarit me të cilin e lokalizon vendodhjen duke e afruar apo e larguar. Kjo nuk përdoret për gjetjen e dragonjëve edhepse quhet Radari I Dragoit. Në Dragon Ball GT përdoret aparati mirpo hahet nga një mik I tyre I ri me emrin Giru. Pasi që e han radarin ai bëhet vet radar dukei udhëhequr rrugës për në univers për gjetjen e Sferave të Dragoit me Yje të Zi. Dragonball GT: Udhëzues për Dragonjtë e ligë Dragonjtë e këqinj janë krijuar nga energjia negative nga çdo dëshirë pozitive. Të dy energjitë si ajo positive si ajo negative duhet të jenë të ekuilibruara. Shumica kanë aftësi dhe lloje të transformimieve. Udhëzues për Dragonjt e Lig »Black Smoke Shenron (Shenroni I Zi me tym) Në Dragon Ball GT pas vdekjes së Super #17, Goku dhe shokët e tij I vënë së bashku 7 Sferat e Dragoit. Në vend të Shenlongit paraqitet një dragua i zi I cili e ka te akumukuar energjinë negative sepse Sferat e Dragoit për shumë vite janë përdorur vetëm për mirë. Ky dragua ndahet në 7 dragonj të tjerë secili për nga një Sferë. » Syn Shenron Është dragoi ultimatium I lig në Univers. Syn krijohet me kombinimin e të gjitha fuqive të liga duke e bërë atë më të fortin ndër dragonjt. Pra Syn Shenron kthehet me absorbimin e Sferave në Omega Shenron. Sferat e Dragoit janë përdorur kryesisht për një qëllim për rikthimin e jetëve mirpo Syn Shenron ka vetëm një qëllim: shkatërrimi I jetëve në Univers. Ai është Ylli I Parë I Dragoit. » Haze Shenron Është Dragoi I Ndotjes. Ai çdo territor e kthen në një mbytje dhe çdo krijes që I afrohej ai e pinte. Ai kishte lindur shumë vite më pare kur Goku kishte shprehur dëshirë të kthehej Bora në jetë. Ai është Ylli I Dytë I Dragoit. » Eis Shenron Është Dragoi I Akullit Eis Shenron është vëllau I Nova Shenron. Eis Shenron I bashkangjtet luftimit kundër Goku por mundet shpejtë. Ai mundohet të kthehet sërish në lojë. Është Ylli I Tretë I Dragoit. » Nuova Shenron Dragoi I Zjarrit Nuova ishte krijuar kur Mbreti Pikolo shprehu për rini kur Goku ishte fëmijë. Me fuqinë e lëshimit të zjarrit të diellit ai është më tepër se një sfidues për Gokun. Gjërat bëhen akoma më interesante kur vëllau I tij Eis Shenron u fut në përleshje. Ai është Ylli I Katërt I Dragoit. » Rage Shenron Duke e përbuzur madhësinë e tij të vogël mban një fuqi tronditëse: elektricitetin. Ai krijon një fuqi të madhe energjie duke krijuar atë jashtë çdo gjëje që e prek. Pastaj kjo energji transformohet në trupin e tij dhe fuqinë. Ky Dragua ishte krijuar kur Goku kishte dashur të kthehej në Tokë për të ballafaquar Vexhitën. Ai është Ylli I Pestë I Dragoit. » Oceanus Shenron Dragoi I Ujit dhe Erës, Oceanus Shenron ka personin e Princesh Oto ku adhuron një banim në një fashat të vogël si perëndi. Kur e pyesin se nga cila dëshirë ka lindur ajo Princesha Oto bëhet nervoz dhe e sikletshme Ajo është Ylli I Gjashtë I Dragoit. » Naturon Shenron Pasi që Vexhita vrau një numër të konsiderueshëm të njerëzve, të pafajshëm me anë të një dëshire nga Sfera e Dragoit bëri që këta të kthehen sërisht në jetë. Kështu lindi Naturon Shenron. Ai ka fuqinë e tokës që të shkaktoj terrmete dhe I shikon humbjet e qyteteve që bien nga fuqia e tij. Ai është Ylli I Shatë I Dragoit. Dragonball, Z, GT Udhëzuesi I Dragonjve » Shenlong Edhepse Dragoi mund të plotësoj vetëm një dëshirë ai përdoret më së shumti në Dragonball dhe Dragon Ball Z. Pasi që të plotësohet dëshira Sferat dërgohen nëpër çoshe të botës. Pasi që të kaloj një vit sërisht mund ti përdorni ato për të plotësuar dëshirë. Ai është krijuar nga Kami mirpo kur Dandani bëhet Përendi atij I rritet fuqia. Nuk mundesh me shpreh që dikush të vritet. » Porunga Ky është Dragoi Hyjnor Namekian. Dëshira për tu plotësuar duhet shprehur në gjuhën namekiane. Porunga mund të plotësoj 3 dëshira. Sikurse Shenlong ai kur e plotëson dëshirën sferat shpërndahen anëkënd planetit porn ë vend që të presësh një vit këtu duhet të presësh gjysmë viti. Nuk mund të shpreh dëshirë që të vriten njerëz. » Black Star Dragon Ky është Dragoi Hyjnor më I fuqishëm në tërë serine Dragon Ball. Ai është bërë kur Kami dhe Pikolo ishin të bashkuar. Ky lloj I Dragoi mund të plotësoj çdo dëshirë mirpo shpërndahen në tërë Universin. Gjëja më interesante është se nëse nuk I kthen Sferat në vendin ku është bërë dëshira ai planet do të shkatërrohet. Dëshirat e Shprehura me Sferat e Dragoit Dragon Ball :;1. Dëshira e parë nuk është paraqitur në serin Dragon Ball mirpo Mjeshtër Roshi u tregoi historinë. Dëshira e pare është bërë nga një njeri I cili ka dashur të bëjë rregulla në botë. Kur I vendosi rregulat e tij në botë ai filloj terrorin nëpër glob. :;2. Dëshira e dytë është bërë për të mirë. Ajo I ktheu të gjithë të këqinjtë në njerëz të mirë. :;3. Pasi që Perandori I keq Pilaf dëshiroj ta sundoj botën Ulong ndërhyri para tij dhe that ë kishte një pale brekë të cila ishin më të mirat. :alternim – Një dëshirë tjetë është bërë që të ktheht Hatçan në film 10 vite më pas, pasi u shkatërrua nga I Ziu. :;4. Shtatë Sferat e Dragoit janë kolektuar sërisht nga Ushtria e Shiritit të Kuq. Goku ia dha Sferat Upa në mënyrë që ajo ta shpëtoj babanë e saj Bora. :;5. Mbreti Pikolo shpreh dëshirë që të bëhet më I ri në mënyrë që të luftoj me Gokun. Ai është pjesa e keqe e Kamit. :;6. Bulma shpreh dëshirë të kthehn të gjithë njerëzit që janë vrarë nga Mbreti Djallëzor Pikolo. Dragon Ball Z Sayian Saga Pas shume vjetve Goku rritet dhe ka nje femije me gruan e tij Kikin femije e ka emrin sipas gjyshit te tij Gohan. ishte nje dite shume e bukur kur nga qielli vjen diqka e quditshme si je drite e jashtezakonshme kur papritur shfaqet Raditzi vellau i Gokut dhe i biri i dyte i Bardokut. Raditzi fillon ti rrefeje marrezira Gokut dhe ne fund Raditzi ja merr Gokut Gohanin vogel,Goku nervozohet shume dhe padtaj fillon te lutoje me Raditzin por Raditzi e mund ate dhe ik bashke me Gohanin e vogel.Pas shume diteve Goku dhe Pikolo e mundin Raditzin por ne perpjekje per ta vrare pikolo qellon goku me gjuajtjen e tij specia shpuse dhe keshtu Goku vdes para se te vdiste ai i tha Krulinit keto fjale "kujdesu per Gohanin Krulin ...ahh"dhe keshtu Goku vdes. Por pas disa diteve Goku takohet me Raditzin dhe bejne nje lufte te vendi ku jeton Mbreti Kai aty goku e iton ndeshjen dhe keshtu Raditzi vdes. Ne Toke Nappa dhe Vexhita(Negativ) shkaterrojne planetin Toke dhe te gjithe luftetaret vdesin (Tien,Jamqa,Qausu,dhe Pikolo). Krulini me Gohanin kane mbetur vetem dhe kur Nappa do ti sulmoje edhe ata menjehere shfaqet Goku Vexhita fillon te quditet sepse Goku ngjante shume Bardokun babane e tij qe Vexhita e kishte njohur kur kishte qene i vogel dhe pastaj Vexhites i bie ne mend qe fjalet e fundit te Bardokut ishin fjalet qe dhane emrin"Kakarot" Nderkohe Goku po luftonte me Napen dhe keshtu Nappa mundet gjithashtu,pastaj Goku me Vexhiten e nderrojne terrenin e luftes dhe fillojne te luftojne Goku provon shume goditjen "kaio-ken"por Vexhita asesi te mundet kur njehere Gokut i bie ne mend nje ide e mrekullueshme "bomba e shpirtrave"ku te gjihe njerezit do ta jepnin energjine e tyre per te ndihmuar Gokun por ne fakt duke e mbushur bomben Vexhite shenderohet ne nje Ozaru dhe keshtu e shtrin Gokun pertoke Gokut i shterohen te gjitha fuqite por edhe nje tjeter shprese mbet Goku i jep Krulinit bomben dhe keshtu Krulin e mund Vexhiten gjithashtu por me te gjithe meriten e Gokut,nderkohe qe Gohani Goku dhe Krulini bisedojne pak Vexhita don te largohej por krulin merr shpaten e Jaxhirubes te cilit ja preu bishtin Vexhites dhe keshtu Krulin don ta mbyse Vexhiten por Goku si meshireplot i thote Krulinit qe ta lejoje te shkoje Vexhita. vexhita i thot Krulinit pastaj "bre gabim qe u me le te shkoje kur te takoj tjetren here do tete vras ty te parin hahahahaha......."dhe keshtu Vexhita u nis me anijen e tij drejt njeplaneti tjeter.Kurse Goku Krulini dhe Gohani shtrihen ne spital.Dhe ketu merr fund historia e pare. Frieza Saga Pas disa vjeteve shokeve tane i duhen sferat e dragoit per tu ngjallur por ato sfera ekzistojne vetem ne planetin e Pikolos ne Namek . E para niset Bulma me Gohanin dhe me Krulinin kur ata mberrijne ne Namek atje kane nje shoqeri tjeter te keqin Vexhita qe donte te behej i pavdekshem me sferat e dragoit por gjithashtu eddhe Frizen me te fortin e universit Friza ka me vete edhe Dodorian dhe Zarbonin, Vexhita ben nje masaker te vertete atje dhe keshtu arrin ti merr sferat nga Friza disi. Tani Friza ka mbetur vetem dhe kerkon sferat nga Vexhita. Goku mberrin gjithashtu duke u lenduar shume me lften kunder forcave te Gin-yus(Ginju,Burter,Jeice,Recoome,Guldo). Por vazhdon sherimin ne aparatet ku eshte sheruar edhe babai i tij,Vexhita eshte duke fjetur dhe Friza duke bere lufte me namekiani Neil nderkohe qe Dandani thote kodin namekian per sferat papritur shfaqaet Porunga dragoi i sferave te namekut keshtu aty plotesohen vetam 2 deshtira sepse i moshuari vdes dhe keshtu edhe sferat ngurtesohen,deshirat ishin ardhja e Pikolos ne jete dhe ne namek.Friza inatoset shume dhe fillon 4 transformime qe as Pikolo nuk Arriti ti shmangte Goku provon bomben por as ajo nuk kryen pune kur papritur vritet Krulini te gjitha planetet tjera fillojne te dridhen nga inati i Gokut dhe keshtu Goku shnderrohet ne Super Sayian qe edhe vte Friza e ka frike Vexhita dhe te gjithe njrezit e tjere aty transferohen ne toke.Vetem Goku e Friza mbesin duke luftuar planeti nuk a s 3minuta para se te shfarosej. Por papritur Friza ben nje gabim dhe e ndan ne 4 pjese fveten.Goku disa sekonda pa shperthyer planeti provon te ike por nuk mundet dhe keshtu planeti Namek shperthen.megjithate Goku dhe Friza mbesin gjalle.Ketu perfundon kjo histori. Android Saga & Cell Saga Pas luftes me Frizen Goku shkon ne nje planet tjeter kurse friza tek babai i tij aty Frizes i perpunohet i ghijthe trupi me metal keshru qe ai e merr emrin Metal Friza. Friza vjen perseri ne toke me qellim qe te mund Gokun por Tranksi i se ardhmes e vret ate pergjithmone me babane e tij. Por Tranksi vjen per nje lajm te keq te cilin do tua jap njerezve te tokes androided do te vijne ne toke pra disa viteve dhe do ta shkaterrojne token plotesisht androided i beri Dr.Gero. Luftetaret tane ne lufte me ta pesojne lendime gjthashtu edhe Vexhita arrin qe te shndrrohet ne nje Super Sayian Goku gjthashtu por edhe Gohani,i cili stervitet mire nga Goku pas androidve vetem androidi 18 shpeton kurse pas tyre vjen Cell me tri transformime duke gelltitur androidin 17 dhe 18 ai transformohet ne formen e tij perfekete . cell i jep Gokut dhe te tjereve 10 dite stervitje por vetem Gohani e mund Cellin ndersa Goku vdes perseri.Ky eshte fundi i historise. Majin Boo Saga I keqi Babidi e neshtron vexhiten nen sundimin e tij per te ringjallur Magjin Buu i cili ishte ne vezen por Vexhita e sakrifiokon veten duke luftuar me Buu dhe vdes.Pas kesaj Buu arrin te nxjerre hijen e tij te keqe dhe keshtu hija e tij e shndrron buun ne nje qokollade dhe e gelltit.Keshtu Buu shndroohet ne Super buu Super buu lufton me Gotenksin dhe me vexhiton por as ata nuk mund ta ndalin Super transformohet per here te fndit ne kid buu goku me bom ben e shpirtrae arrin ta ndal Kid buu dhe edhe nje here ta liroje token nga e keqja.Pastaj te gjithe njerzit e Tokes jetojn e te lumtur deri ne Dragon ball Gt. FUND........ Figura:Shembull.jpg Dragon Ball GT :;25. Perandori Pilaf habitet dhe me anë të Sferave Ultimatiume shpreh që Goku të bëhet fëmijë. Plani I tij original ishte që të kthente botën përmbys ( ta pushtonte atë). :;26. Baby Vexhita shpreh që të krijohet një planet sikurse Planeti Vexhita. :;27. Toka të kthehet në paqe. :;28. Duke I hapur Portat e Ferrit kanë vdekur shumë njerëz duke bërë që të shprenin dëshirë që të kthehshin sërisht në jetë. :;29. Pasi që Dragonjtë e Lig Hyjnor munden Goku shpreh dëshirë që njerëzit e vdekur të ktheheshin sërisht, (vetëm ata që kishin vdekur në këtë sagë). category:Dragon Ball